Escape
by CaityLightning
Summary: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. You take something bitter, and make it sweet. So, when life gives me Forks, Washington, I can't help but wonder; what the hell am I supposed to do with rotten lemons?
1. Prologue

Dale Carnwhile once said; _"When fate deals you lemons, make lemonade."_

So, you take something bitter and sour, and you make it sweet, desirable, and enjoyable. Make the best out of the most unfortunate of situations.

But, what do people say when life sends you to a town to the east of nowhere, and 60 kilometres north of no one?

They don't say anything, because they don't have a happier or sweeter solution to it. They don't have an answer that is desirable, or one that would give someone hope.

So, when life gives me Forks, Washington, a small town where everyone knows everyone. Where it is isolated by trees, and surrounded by water. I couldn't help but hope that someone had an answer for me.

Because, frankly, I don't know why life handed me these rotten lemons.


	2. Of Trees and School

_Annalise_

"But I simply can't seem to understand why you chose this town out of all places. What, exactly, is so extraordinary about this down-to-the-heel dump?" I explained to my mum in great detail.

My mum, Rosette, gave me a frustrated sigh, "You, of all people, should know _exactly _the kind of circumstances we are in, my child."

She was right, of course. They had come after us again. After all those years of being dormant, they came with a vengeance to kill, a bloodlust for murder.

So we escaped. Hopped onto the first flight to this old town. Population, just over 1,000. There were people in my old high school than this place.

As we drove past some old, rundown shops, the density of trees became more, and more apparent. _God, was this place filled with Eco-Friendly hippies?_

My mum started to laugh unexpectedly, "No, my child, they are not Eco-Friendly hippies that promote world peace and a litter-free Earth." Opps, I sometimes forgot I wasn't the only person who could read minds.

"How would you know that, exactly?" I eyed her suspiciously.

She chuckled lightly, "I have a _very_ old friend that has lived here quite some time. We keep in touch every now and then."

I laughed as she emphasized the word _very. _"How old?" I asked, just for the appeal.

My mum's melodic laughter rang through the car, "Old enough to know that there are no environment 70's hippies."

Shaking my head from the ridiculousness of it all, I looked out the window and noticed that the tree span stretched out for kilometres. It kept going on, and on, and on . . . Albeit beautiful, I recieved an extremely wary aura from this town.

"I'll admit," my mum began, "the place is quite old, some sketchy parts down in Port Angeles, but Forks is a peaceful place."

"How peaceful can it be when it is named after an eating utensil that has pointy, sharp spokes that can stab someone's eye out?" I interrupted her.

"Annalise! You better throw that attitude out of the window before you even think of speaking to me again." my mum scolded me.

I grabbed my imaginary attitude from my mouth, rolled the window down, and threw it away. "Happy?"

My mum turned to glare at me, "Why is your attitude so poor? Why are you behaving so bad today?" I remained silent. I hated acting like a spoiled brat, but I didn't like this town one bit. "I know it's a change from busy London, but it is refreshing." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Not many people here to buzz around like worker bees, and bother you to no end." I smirked.

We came to a stoplight and she turned to me, "Just give it a chance, all right? It's not that bad of a place, and, who knows, you might find a boyfriend."

I started to laugh, my sour mood forgotten. "You're funny, mum. You'd kick my arse if I brought home a boyfriend. No, wait, you'd kick my arse at the mention of even mere speculation that I had a boyfriend."

My mum raised her hand in a high-five gesture, which I reciprocated, whilst she said happily, "Of course I would. I would kick your _arse_, kick you _out_, _and_ kill the boy." I smiled because every word rang true to its syllable. She was serious.

My smile faded as I said, "Because human boys won't understand me, correct?"

_Oh, Lise._ My mum thought as she gave a sad sigh and stepped on the accelerator, "They would never understand another world besides their own. They are too ignorant a creature for you, they are not worthy of you."

"You were once human," I stated.

"My love, that was an extremely long time ago." Her tone was of modern sophistication.

"I am not even human," I giggled at the thought of living, but not being the creature of the Earth.

"But you are half-" I cut her off.

"Mum, that just means I am neither human, nor you, nor my father. I am the fine definition of a freak of nature. I am a hybrid freak." Scorn laced my voice.

The conversation ended as we pulled into a dirt clearing, outlined by tall pine trees, but isolated from civilization. A normal person would have thought this was a dead end, but we kept driving until we reached a contemporary styled glass house.

It was absolutely magnificent.

My mum turned towards me as she put the car in park, a radiant smile stretched across her flawless brown-tanned skin. Her golden eyes gave away happiness and excitement.

"You start school tomorrow," I groaned. Not again. "I know, I know, but you have to because . . . " she waited for me to finish the sentence.

"To keep up appearances, yes I know." I smiled at her childishness. "Which school? Oh, and which year?"

"It is a school on Reservation," I snarled. She raised an eyebrow at me, "I know you don't like Rez schools, but I had no choice. You have Quileute blood in you, child."

"Isn't there some private school I could go to? Even the comprehensive school, Froks High?" I was practically begging at this point.

She looked at me, tapped her chin in contemplation and said, "No." I twisted my face in dissatisfaction. "Now," she said clapping her hands together, "help with the suitcases?" She vanished from her seat at light year speed, but quickly reappeared and said, "Oh, and year eleven." I stuck my tongue out at the sheer thought of having to do eleventh year again, because it left a bad taste in my mouth.

I jumped our of thr car and help to carry thr bags in, at an agile pace, not as exaggerated as my mum's.

"Hey! It is not exaggerated!" I heard her shout.

I laughed as I contemplated how tomorrow would go. What would the people be like? They were all most likely human. I sighed at the thought of being around stupid high school boys, and naggy high school girls.

_Let's face it, I am an outsider. _I thought.

There was no place for a hybrid like me. Neither human, nor vampire, nor wolf.

I belonged nowhere.

* * *

><p><em>Seth<em>

"But mom!" I whined and groaned as my mom gave me a sudden reminder that school started for me tomorrow.

"Oi, no buts. You are starting grade eleven. That is considered the toughest year for most high schoolers. Do you hear?" I nodded in understanding. "You will cut back on patrols for a while, just until you get settled with school, all right?"

"But mom, I am not like most high school students. My IQ is higher than Leah's and Jake's and Paul's. Combined. I may as well be Einstein 2.0." I heard three simultaneous shouts of _hey!_ come from the living room.

"What makes you so different? That fact that you turn into a gigantic fluffy dog?" I nodded my head. "No, Seth, the difference is that they finished high school, whilst you on the other hand have another year to go. You are starting school and you are going to finish school. Do I make myself clear?"

I sighed, "Yes, mom." I complied.

I started to leave the kitchen when my mom called me back, "Seth," I turned around. "You're not going to school on Rez anymore." I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"What? Why?" my mind flooded with questions.

"You'll be fine, honey. I promise you I'll try and work things out, but for now you'll be attending FHS, okay?"

"But my friends-" I began, but choked when I saw my moms pleading eyes. I sighed. _God dammit_. "Okay, mom, I'll try." I walked to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Could you at least see what you can do so I can stay on Rez?"

She hugged me, which I returned gratefully. She pulled away, and smiled, "Thank you, that's all I ask." She sighed, "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

I walked into the living room where the rest of the pack was. A few sniggered as I sauntered through the door frame. I snarled, "Screw you guys, just because I'm smarter doesn't mean that you have to be such dogs about it!"

Everyone but Leah and Jake started to laugh. I groaned at the irony of the situation. _Screw. My. Life._ I thought as I walked out of the house.

As soon as I walked out, I felt a cool liquid hit my forehead. I looked towards the sky as a rain drop landed square in my eye. I blinked suddenly at the interaction. _How perfect the setting and mood. _I curled my lip in distaste.

I normally loved rain, but it wasn't doing anything for me right now. I normally was a happy-go-lucky type guy, but he disappeared when I was humiliated in front of my pack.

Today was not my day. First, I get forced to go to school when I don't need to, and then I get forced to move schools to accommodate for some council bullshit.

I growled and phased, my clothes shredding to pieces. I needed to cool off. I needed a clear mind.

I just needed my life back.

* * *

><p><em>AN: You know how I mentioned grade 11 being to hardest year of high school?_

_Well, it is. I am currently in grade 11, and let me tell you . . . _

_It is fucking me sideways. I can't keep up. _

_In this semester alone I have; University Mathematics (Functions and Relations), University Biology, and Univeristy Chemisty. I have World Religions, but come on, that's easy. _

_I am screwed. I hate it. _

_Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed, and followed my story! You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if I suck or anything, do people even read these authors notes anymore? Who knows . . . _

_Good bye for now!_


	3. Of Memories and Lullabies

_Annalise_

The night was sleepless, as per usual, but it seemed that the Moon was what kept me from boredom.

It enticed me, intrigued me, drew me in with such a force. It was majestic, really. The mere prospect of the moon was enough to have me curious. But, then again, a lot of phenomena enticed me. But how could something so inanimate move the waves of the seas and oceans?

Much like the prospect of Vampires and Shape-Shifters, existing on a planet intended for humans and animals. Not transforming creatures and the-walking-dead.

The thought made me think of my mum, and how she was the only vampire ever to conceive. To be impregnated by non other than a shape-shifter.

What was I? Really, no one knows. I guess one could say that I was some sort of hybrid fusion of a wolf and vampire, the only one to exist, as far as history and modern documenting proves - vampires are very historical. They try to date back their ancestor, but come up short because, really, who knows who the first vampire to roam earth was?

I was a threat, and a gift, to a cult of blood-hungry, Italian vampires called the Volturi.

Originally, I was born in London, England, around 1698, sometime in the winter months. To this day, I still don't know when the real date of my birth was. Documenting personal records was not of that time.

It was a time, though, where innocent people died, because civilians were on the hunt for werewolves, witches, and vampires.

It was a time of brutal murder.

For vampires, there was no such thing as a _vegetarian lifestyle _judging from the 1600 to 1700's. Vampires needed to feed, humans wanted to hunt - there was no happy median.

My mum and I fled from London after there was a hanging of one of the humans that lived in our village. I remember the tired, purple, bruise-looking marks under my mum's eyes became more prominent as we swam the English Channel. She hadn't fed since I was born, and at the time I was eight years old.

She hadn't fed because of me, in fear that if she turned her back for even a mere second, that second would be the time it took for the Volturi to capture me to interrogate and torture me.

Before my mum had become impregnated, she was part of the Volturi Clan. She had a gift of telepathy, a gift that peaked their interest. She would be a useful asset to them.

During her period of loyalty to the coven, which lasted only about half a century, she had met my father, and, like many other romantic clichés, had fell in love.

When she had found out that she was bearing a child, she told him to flee, terrified that the Voltrui would kill him and his pack. Predicting that her final days might near for fornicating with thr enemy.

She left the coven of bloodletting vampires, greatly disliking their way of surviving, disagreeing with their food source. _WitMoonlighth_ the help of a fellow coven member, and long time friend, Carlisle Cullen, she realized there was a better way of living than killing innocent pedestrians craving historical information.

Carlisle helped her realize that vampires could sustain their hunger by drinking animal blood. He explained that it would not be as satisfying, it wouldn't quench their thirst and thriving for human blood, but it was the better way, more humane version of sustenance.

When Carlisle had found out about my mum's pregnancy, he was quite intrigued as to how she could even become pregnant since her cycle of menstruation had ended when she was turned. Also curious about the child growing inside her, but Carlisle helped her to escape the confining sewer walls of Volterra. To start new life and make sure the Volturi never found me.

The place my mum had settled was London, England, her birthplace. Carlisle had suggested higher north where there weren't too many people. They had deer, and nice secluded areas to hunt.

Upon arriving to London, my mum had explained that she was in a state of shock to see how the city could still be in such a tumultuous state.

She travelled to a town that inhabited a few, and settled to prepare for motherhood.

Though it seems that I am the only vampire-shifter hybrid, I am not the only hybrid to exist. A vampire-human hybrid called Nahuel, whom I had met some time ago, was the quite the interesting character. Though he wasn't a full vampire, he had a unique ability ti produce venom that could change a human into a full vampire. He changed his aunt.

The world was filled with with weird things, weird creatures, weird people. There used to be a time when none of this existed, and there was no war, and no supernatural.

I sighed, hearing shuffling downstairs and the faint sound of my mum humming to _Moonlight Sonata_, playing from the vinyl. I heard quick steps, and the sound of something gently thumping against thr floor. Realizing that she was rearranging furniture I smiled and decided to go help.

Glancing at the moon one last time, the celestial object provoked thoughts of slumber and tranquility. I wondered, not having slept a day in my life, what sleep felt like. Was it as peaceful as it seemed? Did humans enjoy it?

I got up from my window-bed in my room and descended the stairs.

Reaching the bottom platform of the staircase, I saw my mum gracefully dancing, or that's what it seemed to be, across the floor as she moved the coffee table to the centre of the family room, in front of an L-shaped taupe coloured couch with purple accents.

Beethoven switched to one of my favourite compositions, _Claire De Lune_, I released a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding and asked; "Would you like some help?"

My mum stopped moving and smiled at me, "Of course! Come, come," she beckoned me with her hand. "May you help me assemble the kitchen things? I cannot seem to decide on which painting to put on the wall . . . " She showed me the first one, which was a black-and-white picture of old London, England, dated probably around the 15th to 16th century. The other was a panoramic view of mountains and trees.

"The first one, definitely."

Mum ginned, "Good, I like this one too." She proceeded to mount the canvas on the wall as I walked my ways go the kitchen.

I glanced at the large boxes that contained out appliances, that we will never use, and groaned.

Deciding to keep conversation with my mum I asked, "Do any of the Cullen's, besides Sir Carlisle, know of me?" I ripped the box that had the refrigerator open and put the plug into the outlet.

"The son, the first one, what was his name again . . . ? Ah, yes, Edward, he knows. Well, I would assume he knows."

"How so?" I chanced at look at her.

She finished mounting the painting and looked at me, "He is gifted."

My eyes widened in amazement, "He is telepathic as well?" Mum nodded. "That makes three of us, well that we know of . . . incredible."

"Oh, and I believe that the youngest daughter, Alice, would know, too." I raised and eyebrow. "She predicts fragments if the future, based on people's decisions, so she must have predicted my appearance."

I gave my mum a questioning glance, "Why not mine?"

She gave me a sympathetic look, "Alice's visions, her precognitions, they do not see werewolves or shifters, only vampires and humans."

I scowled and proclaimed sarcastically, "How unfortunate."

A piece called _Fly _by Ludvico Einaudi started to play, and I began to tear the box containing the stove apart, feeling the notes of the piano seep into my skin and soothe me.

"Well," my mum began, "at least your visions see all thumbs." She nodded to herself. "At least you are able to see all humans, vampires, and shifters."

I sighed, "I suppose you're right." I moved to the box containing the utensils and started to organize the drawers. "Are we going to meet them soon?"

"Well, of course! I have much to catch up on, and I hear that Carlisle has found a mate," my mum smiled fondly at the thought of love. "I hear that she is a complete sweetheart."

_Love, what an obscene concept. _I turned ro my mum and asked, "Was it true love?"

She gave me a funny look, "Was what true love?"

I gulped nervously, "You and my father, was it true love?"

She laughed and shook her head, "My child, that is a long story for another day. It is very complicating. Now, since we have finished, how about we go hunt? I hear this area has deer, and bear, and a little farther from here, more Seattle side, has your favourite: Mountain Lion."

I nodded and grinned, I loved mountain lion.

* * *

><p><em>Seth<em>

Day turned to night, the moist air turned cold as the sky turned black. At least you could see the stars out, and the moon was full tonight. Time for the big, bad wolves to come out and eat people.

I chuckled to myself, humans were ignorant creatures that would never understand. I was once human, so I would know. I was unbelieving of supernatural phenomena, that is until I exploded into a gigantic wolf.

It was particularly cold this day, colder than most. Even with my abnormally high temperature, I found myself huddled under my blanket, uncomfortable that I wasn't warming up.

_Maybe I was getting sick? No . . . I'd burn it off. A bug going around? Probably not . . . _

What then?

Tomorrow was the start of a new school year, I hated school, like most teenagers. But it was first time going back to school as a shifter.

What if some idiot crossed me the wrong way and I phased? That would not be good at all . . . especially for my mom. Getting a call home saying that your son exploded into a giant wolf.

Just as my thoughts started to diverge into the dark abyss that is my brain, I heard my bedroom door squeak open, and saw my sister walk through. I should ask Jake to put some WD-40 on the hinges.

Leah sat on my bed and noticed my shivering, concerned she asked, "Nervous about tomorrow?"

I smiled at her, "You could say that." She slid under the covers, her body heat instantly warming me. "What's up?" I asked her, she usually never bothers me after dinner.

She shrugged, "I have a lot on my mind." I nodded in understanding, then she glanced at me. "Hey, can I ask you a question? Oh and mom made some arrangements, you're all set for Rez school tomorrow."

"Thank God," I let out a big sigh of relief, already getting a bit warmer with the good news, but then I tilted my head in inquiry, "Of course."

She gave a shaky breath, "What are your thoughts on imprinting?"

To say the question threw me off balance would be an understatement. I squinted my eyes, "Why?"

"Just curious, I never heard your opinion."

"Well," I began. "I don't really have a formal opinion on the matter, though, I do not want to imprint. If I meet a girl, the right girl, I want to fall in love with her the old fashioned way, not because my genes tell me that I am happy and satisfied with whomever they choose."

Through the whole speech, she nodded her head, and as I finished she grinned at md, squeezing me into a tight hug. "I am so glad to hear that! I truly wish that happens for you, and I agree."

Smriking at her, I said, "You only agree because you have Jake." I poked her side.

She giggled and smiled, I loved it when she smiled. She looks like the old Leah, the one before the Sam skirmish. "Yeah, well, what can I say? We fell in love the old fashioned way, without the worry of imprinting to hinder our journey."

"That sounds so corny," I yawned, my eyelids closing in a heavy pull. "I have to go to school in the morning. I need sleep, good night Lee, I love you."

"I love you too, child." I fell asleep to her gently running her fingers through my hair and singing an old Quileute Lullaby that mom and dad used to sing when we were kids. When everything was simple and life was find.

I just hoped that tomorrow would be fine as well.

* * *

><p>AN: I made a few changes to the first chapter, so this chapter might seem a bit confusing . But basically, I changed the fact that Annalise and Seth are going to FHS, instead they are going to school on Rez.

Yeah, sorry about that. I have an indecisive mind.

R&R if you want :) they're always welcome. As well as constructive criticism :)

Good Day!


End file.
